Corruption of Harmony: Fall from Grace
by Evident Disaster
Summary: In the magical lands of Equestria, pain and misery reigns free with sadistic glee, ponies thrive off of the sufferings of others in this perverted era, and with it Nightmare gorges herself on their pain. It is an age of sex, desire, and greed, where ponies find no peace, just the temptation of this corrupted land. CH1:Deliverance of Mercy...
1. Chapter 0

CH0: Once upon a time...

XXXXX

Once upon a time in the magical lands of Equestria, there once ruled two regal sisters, Celestia the goddess of the sun, and Luna the goddess of the night, both held balance of night and day, their balance remained for many years, until one day. Luna fell to the greed within her heart her envy of her sister to the love of the day, which had left her bitter, darkness swelled in her heart until she became a perverted creature of herself, Nightmare Moon.

Nightmare believed that she deserved the right to rule, to become more, Celestia attempted to challenge her and was defeated, as Nightmare had pilfered the Elements of Harmony, the greatest power in Equestria and the greatest source of magic to be wielded by any being. Nightmare's usurp of the throne left the ponies of Everfree and Equestria in an uproar, and soon civil rebellion and war ensued for the time to come.

Nightmare's failing as a leader, she became tyrannical in her rule and soon ponies began to die, with her cruelty she ordered mass violations and crimes against ponydom. Her madness continued till her own warriors betrayed her, the Lunar Knights who had once loved their benevolent princess overthrew her in a planned revolution. Releasing Celestia and the Elements of Harmony, Celestia judged Nightmare and banished her to the moon for 1000 years after realising that no such redemption of Luna's presence could be found.

Celestia decreed forever the celebration of the Summer Sun a memory of the terrible things that had come and gone, forever in Equestria's history, and a warning to the future. A terrible warning for the future…

XXXXX

In the time that passed, Equestria prospered and flourished with the loss of Everfree, the rise of Canterlot and the creation of the expanding kingdom soon ensued and ponies lived in happiness and peace. For 1000 years there had been no wars or misery or pain, but that was to change, on the return of Nightmare Moon...

It was on the 1000 year on the day of the final summer celebration that true disaster was to come to the once peaceful lands of Equestria. In Ponyville, ponies called of the coming disaster, the rise of Nightmare Moon, and of the six friends who ventured forth into the abyss in search of a solution. Know this, forever this be a warning to anyone who lives in these troubled times, of what we once were.

-Twilight Sparkle- Slave of Shadows.

XXXXX

It was night as usual, always the stars shining out, and the occasional twilight of day and night, but never the sun has appeared in the time of Nightmare's rise. But thankfully the clocks worked, and ponies kept time with when night and day were supposed to be, of course it didn't work well with some people, but it was either that or having no idea when to sleep or get up was.

The same night at this moment was 8:30AM, a pleasant time to be awake at least for those who'd like to see the twilight fading over the edge of night and the start of the morning night once more, and of course this was probably the most active time of the day for ponies to go shopping, and their usual business.

Ponies milled about at the stalls in the market, not much of a large variety of things, aside from night blossoms cherries, night sugar stalk, and everything that can survive the night time that can be produced, except for apples. The one stall that remained empty in the market was the apple family stall, for as long as it was remembered ponies have learnt to ignore the absence of the once proud apple family and their delicious apples.

Instead nearby there was a fruit stand with measly looking fruits, with the sign above, "Sweet Acre Harvests", and at the stall a young yellow filly stood idly by the stand selling fruits, including pears, the one thing she never imagined she'd be producing, and grapes, and oranges, it was a rather sombre sight for the young filly. But ponies were more inclined to buy from her with the exception of apples.

Nearby there were various newcomers, many larger stalls and flashier looking stands and producers, they had many stores with welcoming signs, and they were from various other states across Equestria and have been around since the announcement. Business for them was growing, as they secured their position in the town.

Rich's Barnyard Bargains had even expanded, and left the apple family after the business contract with the queen, Rich had expanded rather well, even though leaving the apple family dirt poor when he did so, but he believed it was the right choice, earning his place in the court's economic branch when he did so.

Further around the town various other changes were noticeable, large new buildings that replaced the once melancholy wooden and hay structures, such a sight would have shocked ponies of Ponyville but not anymore, the sight of new constructions were so common that it had left them rather accepting to the changes enforced by the queen.

Town hall had undergone some rather unique renovations including expansion of a courthouse in town, and the nearby punishment block, where ponies could see justice carried out by the night guards and the rangers and the shadow juries. There was such a time when ponies wouldn't have imagined such a horrible punishment, and too many were too scared to even commit the smallest crime in fear of the judgement.

But at least peace was maintained in the public eye, but underneath there was some undercurrent of rebellion and bitter and angry resentment to the new crown. But ponies wouldn't dare do anything, especially since the time of the 'Purge' the queen ordered her mysterious Lunar Knights into action and they obeyed and clobbered the resistance out of many ponies until they all bowed.

Then there was the Night Watchers, ponies she plucked from the country and announced them as the new law enforcement and sent them out to rout anyone who did wrong, or planned to. Their first targets were the elements of harmony, the ponies who escaped from Nightmare's judgement, thanks to a terrible price at the sacrifice of their friend, the others managed to get away.

But Nightmare's Night Watchers soon found their way to the other elements and soon found and routed the girls. There was no word heard from those taken to Nightmare when the purge ended. But ponies felt sorrow from then on, and began a terrible path of gorging themselves onto anything to forget the things that had happened.

In Ponyville anyone who asked of what happened would get the response, 'we don't know and we don't care'. And then there was the other changes in town, most of the morning is quiet; ponies go about their daily lives, at least until the afternoon. And then the real night begins, Ponyville was Nightmare's favourite spots to visit, as she frequented the various public spots and laughed and smiled as she witnessed the sufferings of her enemies and even went as far as to humiliate them.

But no the real gorging comes from what was once Carousel Boutique, the once beautiful home of a certain fashion mare, it had changed since it was last inhabited, the once classy boutique was perverted. Models standing outside posing in various plastic dresses now had mares posing in erogenous poses; there were even a few girls who had their sensual grind recorded on arcane crystals and projected.

The store/house was a large brothel that was over 7 stories high and held various rooms for recreation and desires, it was one of the most popular places to visit for the night, and it was under the management of the glamorous, young, rich and powerful mare in Ponyville, Rarity. Of course she was well known at least as in word, but not in image, Rarity never allows for her image to be portrayed unless she was in her comfort zone.

What had happened to the once beautiful and proud and generous lady of fashion? No one knows, aside from Rarity herself and Applejack and Nightmare, they only had pieces of the brothel owner. From the perverted house of glamour the changes of Ponyville are not absolute a few place remain untainted by the perversion that Nightmare had brought.

The northern entrance to the town, a regal old tree stands tall and still, it had grown quite a bit since the time of Nightmare's arrival which seemed odd for any resident who remembered it at all. It had grown a dozen new places, balconies and doors, windows and hatches all protruded, but there was the golden rule of Ponyville, the advice given by Nightmare when she returned with Twilight Sparkle.

"Do not go into the dwellings of Miss Sparkle… or you may never return." She didn't need to say it again.

A dozen ponies went in and only 3 have ever returned 9 mares and 3 colts. Twilight seemed to pick out the males from the mares, but even then, the males that did return were comatose and unable to survive without care from what Twilight had done to them, but still ponies who live off of thrill still believe that there was a way into the library and getting out unscathed.

But the tree library was still a dangerous place, ponies dared not step near more than a few meters from its presence before they feel the arcane energies being used inside, even with a protective bubble spell it was undeniable there was magic foul as anything being used inside the tree. Twilight or whatever remained of her was maddeningly increasing the field of magic; Nightmare had to put up one control spell just to ensure that the overspill of magic didn't rip the town to pieces.

But for residents of Ponyville the sounds of the screams was what made them shiver and watch the library, the screams of pain and ecstasy a constant chorus of carnal desires ceaseless until the twilight. It sent shivers through the spines of any being and it was a clear warning for others not to be tempted as to what awaited them on the other side.

From the library another noticeable change was apparent, one little bakery, Sugarcube Corner remained as bright as it did, and so bright that it looked like fibre glass, but there was another saying for ponies, do not be tempted by the rose, even as beautiful it has thorns. Sugarcube Corner was left alone after the sentence of Mr and Mrs Cake at the hands of Nightmare Moon, the sentence was oblivion.

The Cakes were ruthlessly tortured and executed by Nightmare personally when they hid Pinkie Pie from her. They left behind children who now reside in Sugarcube Corner, the only sound of laughter were them and the current resident and family member 'Diane Pie', there was an additional title but she stated. 'The storywriter doesn't need to add the damn thing, it's his choice.'

After saying that, Diane went and nursed her adopted children in her arms and breast fed them, the two foals were almost two years of age, and their birthday coming up it was a spectacle that ponies would love to see, especially since it was the only time ponies would see her in her happy persona, rather than her astute and cold response.

There were many ponies who knew that Diane would only act nice when the kids were around, but she seemed sad at times when ponies are present, and as soon as the children are gone, she threatens to cut the customer up if they ever speak of what they saw to anyone. She's never made good on the threat, but there was the odd death and mauling from ponies who speak of this out loud.

Diane was a well-known baker, but her reputation as a psychopath made it difficult for her to maintain public image, the store was going bankrupt after a year and a half in her ownership and she took up a mysterious job for the queen when she asked for financial help. There was also the rumour that Diane worked as a prostitute for Rarity for some months to pay for the tuition fees for her children who were still young, but she planned well ahead for them.

No one knows if Diane does anything aside from staying in the shop and staring into the oblivion or ponies faces, none have dared to go ask. And many remain not to go prying into the heart of the baker of Equestria; they knew they'd never like what they'd see.

Another notable difference was the absence of the weather patrol mare, Rainbow Dash, her absence of course had been replaced by another mare, but those who knew of the up and coming speedster had a shock when they heard of the new member of Nightmare's new Shadowbolt captain, the ponies couldn't believe that Nightmare had twisted Rainbow to her side.

Rainbow had seemingly betrayed the other elements as well, from the rumours Diane and Rarity were given up by her directly. There was also the rumour she betrayed Applejack as well, and broke the legs of Big Macintosh and had him sent to the quarries of Everfree as a guard and worker, the place that had been under constant attack by the diamond dogs, it was unlikely he would survive.

Since then Rainbow had become a celebrity and one of popular interest in the eyes of the public as the symbol Nightmare's reign, the loyalty to the new crown for glory and power, for riches. Anyone who knew Rainbow wouldn't dare down talk her, even Dumbbell had learnt the hard way when he ended up in the mines of Everfree with his wings broken.

Since the rise of the great celebrity, Rainbow had been preforming at every major venue to spread her reputation, and she was soon to set her sights on the Equestrian Grand Prix, over 50 races and many competitors, she had been assigned with a group known as the Dark Stars. She was certainly excited on the various arcane channels showing her enthusiasm as well as pride she'd win.

Ponies still looked up to her even though she was technically a traitor, and it was fast becoming clear how much of an influence she held public. Thankfully many ponies only viewed her sporting enthusiasm as her normal ego, but they'd never accept her as a follower of Nightmare. Rainbow had been adamantly clear on her position as Nightmare's representative in common Equine interests.

But for Rainbow it was clear that her intentions were slowly becoming more audacious, she planned new academies at Ponyville to train a new breed of racers and fliers. And rumours were that many pegasi were going to join her and soon.

From the public limelight, you could find only one of the least recognised members of the community, a sad reminder of herself. Only one known place held this last element of harmony, Applejack. AJ, the proud farmer and owner of Sweet Apple Acres, now indisposed as a common whore. AJ was only ever located at Carousel Brothel, her room being the second top room with 3 apples and a warning for ponies who don't have much strength not to ride her.

Applejack's life had gone out the window with such pain she couldn't continue, she resigned from the farm and accepted that she'd be put out of business with the lack of sun, and she was right. Her crops slowly died off and apples no longer grew, her crops suffered enough that she soon found herself offering unsavoury trade.

She sold half her cattle stock and lost a number of cows, the trees of apples cut down and sold as wood, her farm was uprooted and the spine broken beyond repair. All that was left was measly fruits they could barely use to feed themselves and the crops of other plants they grew. Applebloom had to give up school and AJ had been arrested and paid a bail for herself but left the farm on the edge of collapse.

She tried, but even the kindness of Ponyville wasn't enough to save the farm, she lost a lot of land and property. And when she fell into an alcoholic lull, she found herself trying to pick up something to keep the farm going, but as such a mare, it was difficult and soon she couldn't do aside from fuck and drink. Her reputation eventually crumbled down to nothing, she was claimed as another victim by Nightmare's reign.

But there was something ironic, Rarity offered to buy the farm and provide new fruits that could survive the night time and light crystals to help feed the farm, but at a high price, she owned the farm, and AJ's body and everything AJ was. Applejack couldn't believe it, and she didn't, she'd have to suffer for the rest of her life as a slave to Rarity and do as she wanted, it was either that or nothing.

Applejack signed her life away, her time was now spent having sex in the brothel and dressing lustily as she could and providing special services to nobles and celebrities, it was a horrible thing for AJ to be nothing more than a sex slave, but she didn't have much of a choice now did she? Applebloom could spare time for granny and Big Mac would get bail from the mines sooner.

Rarity spent time with AJ and even helped her relax, but it wasn't just that. AJ conferred with Rarity on one specific matter that had plagued her for so long, she wanted to kill her cousin Braeburn, with the absolute speed possible and as painfully as she could inflict, she wanted the once honourable and respected colt of Appleloosa dead.

Alas such cruelty, and betrayal, from the town ponies forget, there are those who've lived for so long from the eyes of ponies. And those who have decided to remain hidden. In the depths of Evefree Mountains, the hidden town of Evenfall existed, the town founded by an expeditionary young colt that went in search for diamonds.

The town was made from the very mountain, and it was unknown from pony eyes, aside from a few who heard of the old treasure hunter tales. The town of Evenfall was however alive once more, but with inhabitants that weren't all pony. The new inhabitants were a mix of diamond dogs, stone wolves, manticores, lamia, arachane, and a few other beings. But the one who lead them all here?

A butter mare with 4 wings, pink hair and green lingerie, she had come from Ponyville and had become the leader of this band of beings. She had suffered terribly at the hands of her own friends and others and hated and resented them, only the beastly creatures of the land were her only friends.

Alongside her was the figure of Angel, her bunny who had been encased in silver, Nightmare promised to let her little friend go in an eternity. Fluttershy remained at his side for as long as she could, and used him to push herself. She was gathering an army of beings to fight Nightmare and conquer Equestria and return it to the wilderness it once was.

Her plan had flaws, but she did this with a driving factor of those who she loved, Rainbow saved her and told her to run, as far as possible, and so she was here, and leading the new age. Fluttershy though not a great pony person was a good animal talker, and so she had convinced mostly the beasts of Evefree to join her, and some other sentient beings.

But there was a large difference for Fluttershy, she was no longer normal, her body had become twisted by nature, she was dumped by Nightmare into a pool of poison joke which transformed her into a part plant, the magical infusion leaving her looking less than what she once was. And with this new found body she soon understood the magic behind plant life, and nature.

She used the plant part of her to help grow the crops and help fuel their guerrilla war, and it was working to the extent that the quarries were being slowed, and the deforestation of Evefree would soon end. She however hadn't a clue as to how much she's done as there had been little contact with the rest of the world.

Zecora who once lived in Evefree had been arrested and turned into a slave for Nightmare to produce new magical potions and alchemic methods to help Nightmare continue control. Fluttershy would have preferred the aid of Zecora, but now that was out of the question. But Fluttershy had an idea, of what was going on in Everfree, Nightmare's new fortress, 'Shadow Star' would active soon and collapse significant portions of the forest using some sort of potion made to kill plants across the area.

Nightmare's guards would then begin mass lumbering. Fluttershy swore she'd stop the attempt, but she hadn't an idea of how she'd accomplish such goals. But the young Pegasus of nature did what she could, as desperate as she was. She believed in herself to kill others instead of care for them.

XXXXX

And so our story entails such terrible suffering, such pain and misery, such tragedy, but not as tragic as the tale of one young colt. Braeburn of Appleloosa, the hero of the Lunar Rangers, the captain of the Rangers, and warrior of the Night. He served the queen without hesitation and beaten back the rebels over as many times as the night rose overhead.

He was the hero of the New Lunar Imperium, and a hated one at that. The name of Braeburn was struck from the Apple family records, his name smeared with black ink for hi deeds. He betrayed the family and did terrible things, the war with the buffalo and the genocide of the native inhabitants and then the burning of Dodge Junction in the south.

His name was heard as far as Los Pegasus to the Crystal Kingdom, the destroyer, the Lunar Enforcer, the Tyrant's Hand, and the Death Dealer, his hands were covered in more blood than he could imagine. But yet he continues onwards, even with all of what he had done, he continued to do as Nightmare ordered.

His home would get continued benefits of a town, supply of farming equipment, new rail lines, further potion enhancers for the fruit. Appleloosa was on the map for good, and he was happy keeping the name of Appleloosa above his own, he was contented, he had enough for the town and that was all he needed.

But with it came terrible backlashes, and further feelings of anger and despair, it also stemmed from the one event which he prayed he'd never do again, the hunt for Applejack, and the punishment that he had to execute. He personally raped his own cousin, and dragged her off to prison and even took Big Mac down and broke Granny Smith's hip.

He was a true traitor alright, but it was one question that he asked to anyone. "What would you have done?"

He believed what he did was right, no damn morals involved, it was survival of his home and his people, wasn't it? He didn't want Nightmare to destroy his home and everyone there, he loved it, so he did what he could to preserve it. And he got his wish, Nightmare provided all the support and he did as she told him to do for the rest of his life.

Braeburn now remained a reminder to all ponies, the path to hell is paved with good intentions.

XXXXX

Not far from Braeburn was a certain dragon, no longer a baby thanks to his growth spurt and diet, Spike had become a thing of legends in these terrible times. The young dragon was taken and sold by the Night Guard as a slave to the griffon kingdom, but the dirigible was hit by a storm and tossed far off course.

The balloon eventually crashed and the survivors scattered, the young dragon was only in Ponyville for a short time, and his isolation from Twilight ate at him, but lost in the unknown Spike searched for help. And by chance, a group of elder drakes of the Emerald Guard found him, and took him as their new recruit.

He was forced to accept a death contact for the next 3 years of his life, unless he paid early leave after a whole tour in service. Unable to decline, he accepted, and was then taken to witness what he'd never thought he'd become. He saw various battles that the Emerald Guard performed, hunting and killing and search and destroy.

Griffons were their primary target, and when Nightmare hired them, they went after ponies and diamond dogs. Spike had never witnessed the horrors of war, and it twisted his sense of mortality and instinct, he served well as a killer. For years he killed until he couldn't kill anymore, his retirement after a tour had him drinking rather heavily.

But he didn't break down, he continued as an adventurer of the night skies, looking for things to do, and things to kill and eat. Spike had almost forgotten what ponies even looked like, except Twilight, the one mare who cared for him, Celestia was lost to him, even though she was his surrogate mother.

He couldn't turn back yet, he wouldn't, as much as he wanted to. He believed that nothing good would come of him turning back to face his past, everything was wrong, wasn't it?

XXXXX

(End…)

Okay, now I do admit this was a little bit rushed, I'm running on fumes here, haven't had coffee or sleep in over 48 hours and I'm nearly dead. Also I have paid 4 or 5 artists for commissions I'm going to be making for Corruption of Harmony, that costed me over 450 dollars AUD. And it wasn't easy organising over 5 artists and 20 or so images.

Also anyone who wishes to become a beta reader or helper, I'll provide details if you PM me or comment to do so, I'll give you my skype, its easier for real time chatter and I am online for every day makes it easier.

Also images and story boards are available on skype as well so it saves time for me to have to flipping tell you. As for what I plan, this is merely a teaser, of sorts, the story prequel at least for a couple of things, as this is non-linear.

I'll explain more to only beta readers!


	2. Chapter 1

CH1: Deliverance of Misery…

Another cold morning, the twilight of the night ending shortly, from even the furthest distance, the lights of Ponyville could be seen. Its inhabitants rushing off to prepare for the endless night once again, it was not surprising that the inhabitants were eager to leave the streets; the morning night life was feigned with dangers as any part of the evening.

But why in this dismal state ponies even still bustled about was the one mystery they couldn't figure out. Was it the need to be active, or something more? Well for ponies across Equestria, there was a plenty reasons to be awake, and some of those was for the best of reasons, sex, lust, and greed. Evening the morning night was packed with ongoing activity of every other part of the day, since Nightmare had taken control of the lands.

Ponies went to the casinos to gamble their problems away, or drink themselves into a stupor or drop dead from restless sex. But it was all pleasure and pain, survival of the fittest for those who spent their lives like this since day one. And for one mare it was the same, the same snobby nobles fancying pleasure and pain, ridiculing each other over such pettiness.

Fancy Pants himself had been at the highest, now he was a man of business hidden away, from what had been said of him, his business with Celestia ended in disaster, and Nightmare offered a rather nice incentive for him to 'provide' for her. He's been head of Equestria's treasury since, and still living some semblance of his past as the leading colt in calm collective manners.

His former girlfriend, Fleur De Lys had been unfortunate enough to end up in prison for aiding an alleged rebel escape from Night Guard custody, her position as the once beautiful model of Equestria was torn asunder and she was taken to the stockades of Everfree where she was to be broken and used for Nightmare's harem.

No one of course had heard much of the harem or of Nightmare's doings of ponies in her new fortress facility of Dark Star. But the tales from what happened to the elements themselves were a clear example of one of the many horrors that were most likely being inflicted upon those who enter the fortress, it made even the most resolute stallions shiver in fear.

From Canterlot, there were also reports that the city was being expanded into the mountain, to house an independent industrial section to feed the city and also Equestria; of course the mountain it sat on was the foundation of the first Equsestrian Kingdom. There were still deep mining reserves that could be used to make more magical crystals and jewellery but it didn't seem as though it was to happen any time soon.

The great libraries of the city were also being expanded and changed to house new wings for the queen's own private experimentation into certain classes of magic, including dark. She planned to have better military colts involved and more unicorns to aid her if there was ever further rebellions in the kingdom.

Pegasi were being recruited from the various locations across the kingdom with Cloudsdale providing majority of the newcomers, Rainbow Dash was leading the expansion of this military and she was picking the scruffy ones out from the regulars, she wanted to make the first Pegasi Irregulars, her own little kill force to deal with irregular enemies or tasks.

Nightmare had granted the use of Rainbow's new force and gave her a full commission in gathering as many pegasi she could and making them capable fighters, of course there was also the fact that she being the leader of the new Shadowbolts, her time would be taxed between public appearance and training, but she reassured the queen she'd have it all sorted soon.

But from all the private and public headlines across the area there was still one big question about the north eastern mountains of the Crystal Kingdom. The homeland of Princess Cadence had proven much more difficult to contain, and with only so many guards and knights available Nightmare had been busy trying to organise her warriors to soon march out.

Everyone knew that the Crystal Kingdom was the only last sovereign nation on the continent capable of fending off Nightmare, but without war for the past 1000 years had left the nations weak on the military strength to fight Nightmare. There was still hope of course, the use of arcane weaponry from ancient era's that had been left untouched.

But the production of vast military equipment and technology was the downside for the Crystal Kingdom, there weren't enough resources required to fund such a massive army to fight with Nightmare head to head. Of course now it all depended on whoever had luck and support on their side, war was coming soon. But enough of such simple problems, there was much else to be talked about.

In the town of Ponyville, at the Carousel Brothel, a rather erogenous situation had occurred. Rarity found herself under fire from some presumptuous assertions of her brothel being incapable of servicing her customers well. She retorted.  
"Well if you can do such a good job, why don't you try? Carousel Brothel had provided the best sex, and entertainment for the past 2 years since it opened and no such brothel opened up to rival mine since the rise of our fair queen."

She provided further examples with some lavish sights of her brothel various mares who didn't mind the short merry-go round with the tabloid. Rarity continued to prove worth over the damned media, ever since mana lines had been built it had made Nightmare had been pumping out the propaganda, of course not as many families had been able to afford a mana projector, but still the prices were set to drop by the coming year, it wouldn't be surprising to see it in every home in 10 years.

But aside from the public eyes, Rarity still maintained the crisp calm and collected brothel owner and trader, she was still imagined as a charitable person, she was generous after all, at least when it benefitted her. In truth she ran the underworld, slavery into her brothel through suggested legal contracts, mana enhancers, land hoarding, racketeering.

Not many ponies knew how much she influenced in Ponyville, but from what she controls around the town, she had vast influence through a good portion of town. It was through this influence that she was able to move freely without protest or opposition, at first she started small, working her way from the small time business mare she was then inspiration freed her.

She knew the gossip around town, the dirty little secrets of desperate wives, and partners, she began to lace the town with her own gossip and chat, breaking reputations and families for herself. Households went broke from lack of support to businesses and she quickly bought them out to expand, and it was just in time, larger businesses from other towns had come into Ponyville for expansion.

It was also when he moved in, the once high and mighty Hoity Toity she had once strived to impress, to beg and grovel to like a common whore, he had come into town to claim his position as the most influential designer to the royal family. It was also because Nightmare had declared Ponyville the new capital and planned to give a large amount of credit to the first to claim supremacy as designer.

Of course he was determined to win no matter what; he even had the nerve to threaten her in the dark. Of course then Rarity began to really fight, she began to bear her fangs with taking down Hoity's reputation, stealing and blackmailing took her far enough. She got rather well at her thieving from breaking into various ponies homes to dig up dirt.

After a month, Hoity's control was manageable and he soon folded when she played her ace in the hole, an image of him cutting an illegal deal with a flier named Ace Swift, one of Equestria's former athlete who had been secretly selling dark matter narcotics, a highly corruptive agent that ponies use to relax their bodies in high stress situations.

Ace was arrested and sent to a chemical plant as part of his punishment, he later died from a chemical fire from an accident from another drug setup he had planned. Hoity's rep was a thing of the past, Rarity bought up most of what was left of his company and had Hoity work as an usher at her brothel.

It was a gratifying feeling when she watched him stoop to bow to her as she enters into the lobby, she sees his eyes burn with hatred and envy, he had sex with her in the time they competed, and of course Rarity had something working behind the scenes while she distracted him, but that is a story for another time.

XXXXX

Rarity finally got up from her bed, another sleepless night pondering her conquests, she sat upright in her bed and stretched, she felt her spine crack into place, so unladylike of her, but since when had she been able to be ladylike anymore? Even time before Nightmare, she's been playing the piece as a woman of nobility when she came from a family of the middle class; she wasn't part of their elite.

But the one thing she learnt about the elite was how dirty they played, they act noble but they were snobby upstarts who believe in their riches to secure them a place in the highest echelons of society but she knew better, they were not worthy of such titles.

Merely the lower class but with better clothes and money, but in their attitude, aside from the few that earned their place, there are many who simply jacked the inherited privilege of being born into the higher class. Nightmare exploited this by the red light districts around the country using them to lure away the rich and stupid to pay for her plans.

It worked and Rarity was proof of that, she saw what those ponies represented, greed, power, ignorance and arrogance packed into a tight bundle. Her time within the presence of Blueblood taught her a very valuable lesson. That stuck up pompous rich bastard was nothing, but a leech that suckled off of Celestia's teats for the time until Nightmare.

Now he was just a street urchin, living in Ponyville on a government dole, Nightmare didn't revoke his position thanks to Celestia, she begged for him to at least be able to survive, as badly as he was. Poor fool had an education. But he didn't know where to get work, or he didn't like the work, his attitude hadn't dulled though, he ended up in hospital more than once thanks to his mouth.

Rarity, smirk's at the news when she hears of how he gets his royal flank beaten down for running his mouth, it's the least he deserves for being the scumbag prince who only knew of leisure and pleasure for most of his life. Rarity often thought of what she would do when he decided to show his face around her brothel.

He owed her a bit, for a bet he made 2 years ago, of course he didn't dare stick his head in her brothel since. Rarity was relieved that fool never came back; she'd have probably got her goons to stick the pointy end of his horn up his own ass. She loved to think of what she'd do when she got her hands on that pompous ass of his.

Rarity's dresser closed shut as she finally decided to go out in her night gear, her special night gear, she knew it was early, but she had a feeling tonight was going to be different, she didn't know why, but from the back of her mind she felt it ever so often. It was a given gift from Twilight or Pinkie about the future dangers of things occurring.

She had grown a twinge in her eye, her once beautiful eye of things that warned her of impending danger or accidents; it was something she couldn't rid herself of. But since she had escaped from Nightmare's grasp, the ability to sense danger had increased. She had been able to feel as if anything that could find her or attack her she'd know about it before they even saw her.

It had been something she was thankful for plenty of time, especially with the dangers of being killed almost constantly, or being found. At the moment her eye wasn't twitching, which meant all clear for now. But still she felt that there was something wrong about the night. It was then she felt the ground shake from a rumble.

Thunder storms at night were rare ever since they lost the day, but still the occasional rain did come, she felt that this would be the perfect time to go and begin her nightly hunt. She reached for her gauntlet, it was a gold gauntlet with velvet knitting and stitches it was weaved well and made from dragon scales and Aracane silk, it was perfect for stopping sharp weapons, it had nail protection which ensure she didn't get her hands too messy, but also hid hidden blades, made to cut her enemies or drug them. There was also a smaller addition, around the wrists of the gauntlet there was a pair of hidden cylinders, they both held reactive darts capable of adhering to any surface.

She had another gauntlet that was similar but held her more lethal tools, sharp daggers and knives, razors and spikes, a wrist blade was also added for any silent assassinations, and of course she had yet to kill many important people. She smiled however at the thought of stabbing the fool Silver Ring, he had been busy terrorising the streets and her girls in the south east district of Ponyville.

Of course she could just hire Pinkie- Pinkamena again, she got her job done fast with literally no witnesses, it was a frightening prospect, but of course she didn't dare do so, unless it demanded it, and also Pinkamena was preparing for the Cake twins birthday. She was busy as she was, and of course having Pinkamena out there was the worst thing because of the timing. She had only begun her road to recovery and Rarity didn't want to see something happen to all that hard work.

Now that she had secured her gauntlet she began to fish around her dresser for her armour, well it probably shouldn't even be considered armour, as it was just a skimpy tight suit which was body tight and allowed her the most flexibility and freedom in her hunts. The skin suit was also something she weaved together from materials from the Aracane webs; it was useful for all kinds of environments and conditions.

However there was the fact that her skin suit was enchanted, silk touch, making it easy for her to bump into something but not felt, and also reflection, her suit was also able to reflect the night light around it including search spells. It was a handy thing to have for her line of work, as she secured her skin suit she felt the average shiver, the feeling of adrenaline.

She loved the chases, even though she wanted to be a noble, excitement was something she fond of, she couldn't get enough of it. Also sex, plenty of sex, she never of course told anyone about the times she and AJ would lie about when they could. She shook off the thought and put on her hood and cape, a small mask and she wasn't recognisable.

She strode over to her vanity mirror and smiled.  
"My dearest Spike, I'll find you one day, I promise." She recalled him screaming as they dragged him into an airship bound for the griffon lands.

It haunted her more than anything, but worse yet was Sweetie Belle, she had attempted to get to him, and she ended up being taken from Rarity's grasp. Rarity managed to secure Sweetie's bail, but not before she had been, modelled by the splicers as they call the research branch of Nightmare's government.

They had done terrible things to Sweetie, but she can't forget Sweetie calling for Spike, she loved him, and it made her uncertain what she'd do if she ever found Spike again, but still having his company would be good. He did what he could for her and he seemed so bright when she last saw him, a happy baby dragon.

She knew it was too much to hope he was even anything like his past now, if the griffons had him, then he'd be a broken drake with no wings and no hope working in a lava mine miles below the earth. She heard about the situation with the dragons and the griffons, they had gone into open war with each other over the lands south and westwards.

The news of what the dragons and griffons were doing to each other was the frightening part; it made her nervous for her friends and for Spike. She only hoped she could salvage what was left of him, much like Pinkamena. She sighed to herself and looked at the mirror, what was once a woman in beautiful dress and clothes and happy was now a worn woman with one missing eye, wearing clothes that were anything from noble or respectable doing terrible things to live.

But this wasn't the once beautiful and happy land of magic and harmony, this was Equestria mired in darkness and horrors, war was engulfing the lands nearby, ponies getting hurt and crime out of control and a sadistic maniac in control of the country who demands absolute control through fear.

Ponies can't even have kids without thinking of what might happen to them, or what would happen to them if they were born into this place. And then there were her friends, all scattered and ruined. She got to her window sill and left a note.

"I'll be back in hopefully next morning, please make sure that Sweetie had her milking and potion change, and send Applejack another 5 bottles of Apple Whisky, and make sure she doesn't leave the brothel for anything." She didn't need to write anything else.

AJ had been constantly trying to escape from the brothel to go and see Big Mac, who had been sent to the penal mines over at the quarry, the one place everyone feared to go, from the hardest criminals to the weakest feared the place, it was certain death for them. She knew from experience of the mines, she had been in them for a time being searching for a contact. Of course it turned out her contact was dead on arrival so she had spent the next day trying to get out.

As she jumped over to a nearby roof she landed in a crouch and produced a small amount of magic to activate the spells for her cloak, it was a moment later that she was engulfed in a shimmer of light. She strode from roof and jumped onto another towards the centre of town, she didn't want to spend all night getting into fights and snooping around.

Besides she needed to check with her contact at town hall, even if that sent shivers through her spine she needed to do this, she had been expecting some news to arrive on the situation with rebel forces around the region and of course holding the black market on its toes was a good way of getting what she wanted.

As she leapt from building to building and occasionally scaling one or another she proceeded to find a way to town hall as quietly as she could, there were guard towers around town and also running on roofs was now considered an offence. She wasn't the only one who had been going on roofs running about at night causing mischief.

As she found her way to the town centre she also found the days newest criminals. The stockades were a spectacle for everyone to see, Nightmare had instituted them into the judicial system as a horrendous way to punish mares and stallions. It was a sight that everyone would see at least once in a while including children.

Nightmare had a sadistic sense of humour or a very real brutal sense of law, either one was bad for anyone who was sent to the stockades. Today there were 5 new ponies, 1 male 4 females, she identified 3 of them as ponies she had once had as customers and one shopkeeper. Cobbler was the male, who worked as a construction worker down on the roads; he was young barely 18 and having to be straddled like that at the stockades by the female guards.

The two females that Rarity identified were Sparkler, and Sweet Glade. Sparkler was a strong independent mare who was a well-known outspoken rebel, she didn't want the reign of Nightmare to last and it seemed that Nightmare's guards had finally caught up with her. Sweet Glade was a mare of 17 she had been a busy mare building her new home in Ponyville when this whole thing started; she was however house broken and it seemed that her debt troubles had come to take her.

A couple of guards stood nearby holding their swords at their sides, the ponies milling around mumbled about the night's newest victims, others looked rather lustily at the sight, they had grown to accepting such a practice and regularly expected to be entertained, Rarity suspected they might have to do with a crazed organisation of ponies calling themselves the order of Perversion.

She had yet to find out if such an organisation existed, but it was likely, as for the ponies watching the stockades, it was only another moment before the punishers came along, 10 male and female night guards took their places. And then one knight captain stood forward and announced.  
"Citizens of the night, here we have 5 traitors and criminals, guilty of varying crimes against the throne and you!"

There was no response except the odd cough.  
"We have found that all 5 have been found guilty of crimes against Equestria and shall be punished swiftly and justly!"

The guards began to strip off the clothes of each one of the prisoners, Sparkler put up the most of a fight.  
"You call this just? You and your night worshiping pieces of shit won't win! Equestria will always-." He mouth was struck as a colt attached a mouth ring over it, she began to struggle and sputter but before she could the guard inserted his member down her throat, and behind her another filled her other mouth.

There was a cheer from the perverted spectators of the sight, and the others didn't react much like they used to, many ponies had just gotten used to the sight of regular rapes on the stockades. They continued to watch, the other unknown mares were quickly and viciously filled up by the guards, except the one who seemed to be a bit of a masochist, she rather be double penetrated and sitting upright, she seemed to enjoy it a lot.

And then there was the Cobbler who of course had his just served hot, one strong muscly mare had straddled him and began to crush his penis between her thighs he tried to scream in pain but the other had gotten to his mouth and covered it with her wet slit, the mares rode him hard as they could.

Rarity decided to stop watching knowing how this would end, she had seen this plenty of times, she needed to act anyway, and they were all distracted by the public spectacle to notice her. She leapt from the building and fired her darts into the wall of the town hall. She swung and quietly impacted onto the outer wall, finding purchase she began to crawl upwards.

She found the 4th storey to the town hall and entered through a window using a thin blade she popped the window lock and entered. She found the old officer of Ivory Scroll empty; the old mayor would be tearing the rectum out of the pony who ordered her office closed. It was dusty in here and it was starting to get musky from all the old books stacked away.

The office wasn't even used for the new mayor who simply used his home as a place to meet ponies, sometimes he came into town to have staff meetings but that was as far as anyone had a chance to see or meet him. Rarity had met him once, he was a former noble of Canterlot, silver mane, coat, and a suit that matched his worn personality, and he was a business owner in Equestria's industrial sector. He was no mayor though.

She looked around for a small note anything that'd indicate that her contact had left her some information, she didn't need to look long she found a small piece of white new paper sticking out from under the table of the mayor's desk, she plucked it out and began to read it.

XXXXX

To Recipient: Time is ticking

I've recently read the reports between Ponyville and Canterlot, it is true, and Sapphire Shores is soon to make her tour through Ponyville, also with her is going to be Photo Perfect and Photo Finish, and 8 guards. Photo Finish is coming to Ponyville to set up the planned Night Stride designer festival in accordance with Nightmare's plans for celebration of her reign in Equestria. She wishes to have more mares dress as whorishly as possible, and possibly take a few for herself.

Sapphire has been confirmed that she has been taking drugs, low strength relaxants; use in moderate stress work; however the volume she takes is over 2 times as many as a normal pony she's likely to overdose if she doesn't cut down. As for Photo Perfect, she plans to date or at least seduce a member of Equestria's well-known actors, possibly Mat Neighmon, she's been keeping quiet.

Confirmed sightings of dragons around griffon territory, there was also a recent attack led by the Emerald Drakes on a mining facility owned by Lord Black Beak, of course there's been no connections between us and Black Beak, but the griffon clans are beginning to commune possible alliances.

If this is to occur a war would become highly likely with Equestria and the griffon clans, but at the moment they are still held down by members of the drake clans, and they've been putting up quite a fight. I'd advise that any further pursuits to find Spike would lead to a failure, the reaches of the griffons only go so far, at the moment we cannot proceed with looking for him any longer till next month.

And finally on the last note: We have found a trace, a single trace on where Fluttershy is located, it has been searched and 4 teams of night guards have been lost, but this is the likeliest location for Fluttershy's group to be found. It is located between Everfree and the Frost Peak mountains, it is deep in the tunnels of the mountain and hidden well, it is evident we cannot search the area as likely any attempt would be futile. Fluttershy's control over the region makes it nearly impossible to get to her.

From C.S. "I hope you find what you're looking for…"

XXXXX

She placed to note down and then sighed, she felt as if the whole world was out to kill her, there was much to do and time was running out as CS had said, she wondered if CS was alright, it seemed that the contact was rather busy with work but also discovery. Well she wouldn't hear from him for another month or so, it depended if he could actually reach her.

She heard the roar of the outside as they finished the punishment of the 'criminals' she felt shivers through her spine, because she remembered how she ended up there once, under orders from Nightmare, she dared not think about ending up there again. She pocketed the message and headed out the window and searched for a place to go next.

There was still Pinkie Pie's place; she needed to check up on the pink mare, and her children. And then there was Rainbow Dash, the rainbow mare still held contacts with ponies around town, Cloud Kicker was one of them next to Flitter and a few others. After that there was 'Celestia help her', Twilight, the mare who was never seen again. And then she had to deal with getting rid of Silver Wing and his thugs from town or at least crippling as many as she could.

And finally she had to go and rob some rich pony's home and give it to the poor or at least some children at the orphanage. She stretched her back and smelt the cold air grasp at her body, it felt well, the crisp air, but it wasn't nice, and the stench of perversion was still amidst it all. She knew that this wasn't the Equestria she lived in, but she intended to do something about it.

She dove into the night, unaware of one wish that was to come true…

XXXXX

Elsewhere…

Spike coughed, he hacked up some blood, he felt as if his body had been hit by a- well actually it had been hit by a sledge hammer, that's why he was coughing. He picked himself up and just fast enough to block a strike to his head. The sword from an attacking griffon slammed into his arm and he held and retaliated accordingly.

He grappled with the griffon and then head-butted it in the face, its beak broke and blood came pouring from the injury, but Spike didn't relent, he grabbed the beast and began to hammer it home, his scale fist hitting hard till only wet thuds could be heard. He dropped the dead griffon only to be attacked by his other assailant.

"Why don't you feather fucking birds die?" He yelled as he grabbed the handle of the sledge.

He sent his armoured right arm and smashed it into the gut of the griffon making him cough out blood before Spike opened its mouth and then breathed in. The griffon attempted to beg, but Spike had none of it, he remembered how it was to see the griffons prodding him with sharp heat sticks and mana daggers. They had no place for dragons, the pain he went through…

He breathed out and sent a balefire spell into the mouth of the griffon bursting the poor bird from the inside out. He breathed again and dropped the smouldering corpse, he smelt death everywhere, and this was the home he only knew, this battlefield. He felt content, but also empty; he wanted to go home, to Twilight.

But his mission, his final mission had to be completed before then. And then he'd be able to buy back Twilight from Nightmare like she promised him, she never changed that promise and he intended to see it through. Anything for happier times, he wanted her again, happier times with his favourite friend.

It was then that he smelt the winds change, it was the taste of tin, but this time it was warm, someone was alive. He looked around to find the one who still breathed, he breathed out and engulfed the area in fire. He was rewarded with a shuffling body trying to get away, his instincts took over and he dived for the wounded being.

It protested before he lifted it up and dragged it away, he landed only back at his little post where the others were busy regrouping, with trophies of their own, some were screaming still from the pain, and a few had subsided. Spike looked at his, she looked cleaner than the others, she had purple eye markings and looked angry, but he could smell her she was scared.

"You'll do well." He said as he brushed his hand over her feathery face.

She tried to get loose.  
"No please, no!"

His carnal needs took over and began to rip through her armour his own armour came off rather smoothly, and he didn't waste any time…

XXXXX

(AN: I've been meaning to tell you guys about future projects, at the moment Corruption of Harmony is just one of them, but this is just one of 4 or so fics I'm planning to do. This was meant as a short story, and you'll see soon enough that I'm writing this as short as I can, this is more like a glimpse into a grim Equestria kind of thing.)

Well I hope you enjoyed this one, it's not as grim nor bloody, it's meant to be an open window fic, for what if situations.

Also who wants to see Posthaste as a Courier for a fallout story?


End file.
